The Drink
by LivingDeadPhantom
Summary: "Whatever you do, Daniel," he warned himself. "Do not drink the entire bottle. Do not do it, you don't know what will happen." DISCONTINUED!
1. So it Starts

**Koncha, mina! Rin got herself into a new fandom while her laptop was out of commission… You guessed it: Amnesia. Gosh, Daniel's voice made me melt. Y'know… When I wasn't screaming in terror…**

**Anyway. While rummaging the interwebs, I found the Amnesia Kink Meme! While reading through said meme, I took on filling a few of them! (You'll be getting a LOT of fills soon…)**

**I originally started this on my birthday as a gift to myself… Never got around to finishing it… Maybe someday…**

**WARNINGS!****  
>-This will contain copious amounts of explicit writings and fills. This includes lots of yaoiBoy-Love/so on so forth. If you do not like that, the back button is now your best friend.  
>-This will also contain several fills to prompts found on the kink meme.<strong>

**-Amnesia: The Dark Descent and its characters are owned by Frictional.  
>-The story belongs to me!<strong>

**Also: This is my first ever M-Rated story posted to FanFiction! I hope it goes well!  
><strong>

**The Drink  
>1213/11 ****リン雨  
>So it Starts<strong>  
>It really had started to become unbearable. The torture was worse than the constant threat of the Shadow.<p>

"_How strange,"_ he thought to himself.

Daniel had never been one to do or even try drugs, yet the one time he made an exception now had him in a horrible situation. He didn't deny that he was addicted to the clear and bitter liquid; he couldn't, even if he wanted to. He didn't know the name of the drink nor did he care, but from the first sip he had taken on that night a mere week before had him in a physical need for the drink.

A physical need for the drink… And something physical. The drink caused his body to be aroused, and very easily at that. It caused his body to tremble and ache with need until he excused himself to alleviate his ever growing problem.

Even after his pleasuring, which left him breathless and flustered and behind on schedule, his body would be left craving more of the bitter drink and in return craving more pleasure.

Indeed, it was a horrible situation.

"_Does Alexander know?"_ he caught himself asking more and more often, usually after releasing himself in the comfort of his room. _"Of course he knows, he knows everything that happens in this damned castle."_ How else would there always be a full bottle waiting for him in the exact same spot in the laboratory whenever he needed a new one?

It started with a sip, and one moment to himself. Then, over the course of just a week, Daniel found himself clearing half of the tall bottle in one day. He feared the day his body demanded every last drop in the bottle.

He hesitated torturing the prisoners. Their screams and moans now beginning to sound pleasured instead of pained.

"_Whatever you do, Daniel,"_ he warned himself. _"Do _not_ drink the entire bottle. _Do not do it_, you don't know what will happen."_

**Woo! Wow… Different writing style than what I'm used to…**

**Thank you for reading! **

**This may or may not be finished. My friend told me to post it, and here we are. Depending on the kind of feedback I get will determine its fate…**


	2. So it Happens

**Okay. Let's just dive into this, shall we?**

**12/14/11 ****リン  
>So it Happens<strong>  
>"May I please be excused?" he asked not a moment before he and Alexander stepped into the elevator.<p>

Alexander turned, raising an eyebrow to his young guest. "But we're on our way to dinner, are you sure it can't wait?" he asked.

Daniel's heart was beating frantically in his chest, this time not from the darkness of the room. He was thankful, in fact, for the darkness this time - it hid the droplets of sweat that were forming on his forehead and cheeks, and especially hid the lower half of his body. "No, it cannot wait," he answered, too quickly. "Please, go ahead! I'll meet you in the dining hall shortly!" He laughed nervously.

Alexander blinked at him, turning back toward the elevator and walking inside. "When I get to the Ascending Room, I will send the elevator back down for you," he replied slowly. "But make haste, Daniel, lest your food get cold." To his words, he closed the door and left.

The stone statues of the lions seemed to be glaring at him, almost knowing what he was going to do.

Daniel turned, walking back the way he and the Baron had just come from. _"Down the hallway, turn right,"_ he thought, following the hallway. An empty cell was what he was looking for, and the first cell he came across was just that. The door's hinges were rusted and falling off, too many more uses and it would fall to the ground.

Daniel's breath was coming and going in short gasps; his pants becoming too tight for their own good.

Carefully closing the door behind him, Daniel began fumbling with the annoying clothing that hung on his hips, letting out a sigh as they finally fell away.

His hand immediately wrapped around his cock, seven rock hard inches wanting nothing more than to be satisfied. He pumped hard erratic strokes, backing against the wall from the sudden pleasure. A low, drawn out moan escaped from somewhere in his throat as his hand moved faster.

He slid down the cold stone wall to the floor, spreading his legs as wide as the trousers around his knees would allow him to.

His heart pounded against his chest, his vision blurred around the edges as the back of his head pressed hard into the stone wall behind him. His free hand latched onto the nearest item he could grasp, in this case a small rock that fit in the palm of his hand.

It wasn't long before the squeezing, releasing, and pumping of his hand pushed him into a rather unsatisfactory orgasm.

Stars lit themselves in front of Daniel's open eyes, yet they weren't as bright as what he had wanted. His sticky seed exploding over his hand and onto the floor.

Even though it wasn't what he had wanted, Daniel allowed himself to savor the quick release that left him panting and vulnerable on the floor.

He took a slow breath of the cold, prison air before letting it out in a long sigh. He got to his feet, wiping as much of his semen onto the cell wall before pulling his pants back into place.

Trying to slow his heavy breathing, Daniel placed his hand onto the cell's doorknob only to have the door fall off of its hinges and land loudly in the hallway.

"Not what I wanted to do," he muttered to himself, bending over in attempts at picking up the door. A horrible groaning noise sounded from down the hallway, followed by rather fast shuffling of something moving towards him.

Daniel knew the sound. It came from Alexander's servants. He personally hadn't seen them yet, but he had been warned that the servants patrolling the prison would attack anything that moved.

Filled with panic, Daniel ran back to the elevator room. He stumbled over some rocks a few times and as soon as he reached the room itself, he tripped over his own two feet landing face down onto the stone.

"_This isn't my week,"_ he thought to himself, his own mind groaning. He sat up, his hands reaching for his nose to feel if there was any damage. Nothing hurt, thus nothing broken. Good enough of an answer.

Back out in the hallway, the shuffling of the servants were growing closer. They were following the noises.

Jumping back to his feet, Daniel made a mad dash towards the elevator. He closed the door behind him, pulling the lever that would start the elevator to take him back to the main part of the castle.

He looked through the bars of the elevator's door to see the silhouette of something that looked like a man standing in the far doorway. Daniel's heart leapt in his chest out of fear.

Thankfully, the elevator ascended in a short time leaving Daniel with a dozen questions as to who he had just seen.

He leaned against the back wall of the elevator, breathing deeply to slow his rapid beating heart. He looked up to the swinging little light on the ceiling. _"I'll be good until after dinner,"_ Daniel thought, trying to reassure himself. _"I can take my time when I'm in my room; when no one is waiting for me, after I drink more."_

A grimace crossed his face. He knew that he was drinking a little more than half of the bottle to satisfy his addiction to the liquid. He knew that the drink would make his body want something else. A never ending cycle that was starting to get out of control.

"_Then I just won't drink anymore,"_ he concluded. _"Drink less and less until you don't need to drink it anymore."_

The elevator reached the Ascending Room and as soon as the door opened, Daniel began making his way to the large dining hall where Alexander was waiting for him.

"It must be a good thing that dinner is running late tonight," Alexander commented upon Daniel entering the dining hall.

Daniel smiled nervously. "Yes, Alexander; a very good thing," he agreed, taking his seat in his normal chair at the end of the table farthest from his host.

Alexander stood, carefully taking a dark bottle from a pale of ice. "I have something I would like to share with you," he stated, walking slowly alongside the table to where Daniel sat.

"I recalled not long ago a very special wine that was locked in the wine cellar. I went through a lot of trouble to let you try it, my friend," he explained. The cork had already been removed from the bottle, and when he reached Daniel, he poured a dark brown liquid into his wine glass. "I do hope you enjoy it."

There was something mischievous in Alexander's voice, and Daniel hesitated before taking the glass in his hand. "Th-thank you very much," he stuttered, carefully placing the glass to his lips to take a sip.

It was sour; too bitter for its own good and Daniel nearly choked on the thick substance as it slid down his throat. He coughed, sputtering over himself trying not to insult his host.

Alexander merely laughed at the reaction. "Ah well," he started with a content sigh. "Perhaps it is much too strong for a young boy like yourself." He laughed again, turning on his heel to walk back to his seat.

A nervous-looking young maid brought out the food then, apologizing constantly for the delay. Alexander told her that there was no need to worry, while Daniel attempted to drink the putrid wine that was given to him.

Their meal passed slowly, and Daniel started to notice that something was off.

Was it the way Alexander kept glancing up to him? Or perhaps there was something different in the food.

No, it wasn't that.

Daniel noticed his heart beating rapidly in his chest again, felt his body begin to tremble with his addiction begging to be fed.

"Finish your wine, Daniel," Alexander said in a low voice. He knew something.

Daniel swallowed hard, looking down to his glass that was still half full. His hand shaking noticeably as he reached to the glass and brought it back to his lips. He drank as fast as he could, choking down the liquid.

"Easy, boy," Alexander warned. "That _wine_ won't last much longer."

Daniel placed his now empty glass back onto the table, his body feeling strange. Not that it had ever felt normal since he had gotten to Brennenburg, and certainly not since his newfound addiction. He felt cold and hot at the same time, sweat forming on his forehead. He knew what this meant, his body would soon demand to be pleasured, and he had to leave quickly.

"May I please be excused?" he asked, standing up from his chair that fell to the ground to his sudden movement. "I'm not feeling well." To that, he turned and ran from the dining hall.

"Take care," Alexander called from behind him. "I will be in shortly to make sure that you are all right."

***blink blink* Did I really just go there? I did. Yes. Please forgive me.**

**I have big plans for the next chapter.**


	3. So it's Explained

**Happy New Year!**

**Sorry for the wait. Hope I don't disappoint.**

**12/31/11 ****リン  
>So it's Explained<strong>  
>"No, no, no, no," Daniel chanted to himself. His clothing was scattered haphazardly across the room, his hand wrapped tightly around his throbbing erection and pumping endlessly trying to fulfill his need.<p>

His body refused to accept his orgasms; his milky seed stained the rug in three places and the walls twice already, and he had yet to feel satisfied.

"_Something is terribly wrong,"_ he thought in horror.

Daniel was leaning against the wall in his room by his bed, his arm tired from the constant movement, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He had been working endlessly for two hours; his lungs were gasping for air, his throat burned from his incessant panting.

His left hand reached up for a hardened nipple, pinching it between his thumb and pointer. A low groan escaped his throat as yet another pitiful release wracked his body. He was left trembling, completely exhausted. He slid down the wall, leaning into the corner of the room to try and catch his breath.

In the mix of his arousal, he felt weak and ashamed. How could he have allowed himself to fall so deep into this addiction?

He dared to glance down at himself; he was hard again, in such a short time, and his hips were gently thrusting forward so touch of the skin on his legs would softly caress his cock.

"_I can't keep doing this,"_ he thought. He moved his hands so that he sat on them, trying in a desperate attempt to stop himself.

A knock sounded from the main door of the guest room. "May I come in, Daniel?" Alexander's voice called.

Daniel tried to call back, but he couldn't speak through his heavy breathlessness. He knew that if he didn't send Alexander away, he would just waltz in as he pleased.

And that is exactly what he did.

Alexander stood in the doorway of Daniel's room, staring down to the young man as he sat naked in the corner. It took him a long while as he examined the mess that was Daniel. "Would you care to explain yourself?" he asked in a low and even voice.

Daniel removed his hands tiredly out from under him, and wrapped his arms around his body. Tears were forming in his eyes and he couldn't stop them as they streamed down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. The only phrase that he had enough energy to speak.

Alexander stepped carefully to Daniel, standing over his guest to stare down at him with amber eyes. "Daniel, I want you to look at me," he demanded, his tone still unusually even. Trembling, this time in utter terror, Daniel looked up to his host who looked blurred by his tears. "Would you like me to explain what it is that is going on?" he asked.

Before he could even think about his reaction, he was already nodding his head, desperate to understand.

Alexander's trademark all-knowing smile crossed his lips as he knelt down to his guest. He raised a hand, carefully trailing his thin fingers along Daniel's cheekbone to brush his hair out of his face. After he was sure that his hair was in place, Alexander placed his hand onto Daniel's cheek.

Daniel's body immediately reacted, leaning in to the simple touch as if it were going to safe his life; his arms falling, almost limp, at his sides

"That little bottle in the laboratory was a side project of mine from years ago," Alexander began, carefully trailing down Daniel's cheek to his neck. Daniel let out a low moan at the feeling. "When mixed with alcohol, it dims its effects, however…" he let his voice trail off, almost diabolically.

Daniel looked up in time to see a wide and evil grin spread across Alexander's lips. "When alone the substance is a very vile liquid - as you found out tonight, but also powerful aphrodisiac tonic," he stated. "In other words, it's a drink that causes arousal in the drinker," he explained when he noticed Daniel's confused expression.

Alexander continued skimming lower down Daniel's skin, tracing the dark circles that were his nipples. "You see, Daniel," he said with yet another mischievous grin. "It was originally made as an experiment to help torture prisoners," he continued, giving Daniel's nipple a light pinch. Daniel moaned loudly, his head tilting back and hitting the wall behind him.

"But I found that when it is not diluted, anyone who drank it would go insane from their arousal and eventually kill themselves to get away from it," Alexander was having fun with this, and Daniel finally noticed it. "It certainly wasn't good for my plans."

"Please," Daniel begged breathlessly, his cock throbbing against his legs. "How do you make it stop?"

Alexander's hand finally trailed its way to Daniel's leg, where he pushed it down to hand better access to Daniel's extremely hard length. "Oh, you don't," he replied in an even voice.

Daniel felt his blood run cold to Alexander's words. More tears streamed from his eyes, all hopes falling.

"You just have to wait until it's completely out of your system," Alexander finished. Daniel's head snapped up, staring at the Baron. "You should have stopped while you were ahead," he added.

Alexander got to his feet, only to turn and sit on Daniel's bed. "However, I think I like seeing you in this state."

Daniel's blood turned to ice, his heart nearly stopping in his chest.

"Touch yourself," Alexander demanded.

"But, Baron, I-"

"Do not question me, boy," he snapped. "You broke into my laboratory and got yourself addicted to something you couldn't handle on your own. _This _will be your punishment."

Daniel could only nod, accepting that he truly did deserve the humiliation. He wrapped his hand back around his cock, slowly beginning to stroke himself. A low, drawn out groan reverberated in his throat as his movements picked up speed.

Alexander crossed his legs, folding his arms across his chest as he watched.

It happened suddenly, too suddenly for his tastes; Daniel climaxed, staining the floor in yet another spot.

In a flash of horror, Daniel realized something. _"This wasn't my punishment,"_ he thought, his eyes widening. _"This was only the beginning!"_

Another grin spread on Alexander's lips. "Next time, you had better last long enough to put on a show," he said, standing up to leave Daniel's room. "Or your punishment will be worse."

He stopped at the bedroom's door, turning back to Daniel, evil in his eyes. "Don't think about pleasuring yourself until tomorrow, Daniel," he threatened. "Try and rest."

To that, Alexander left Daniel alone and breathless with only his horrified thoughts to keep him company.**  
>12/12**

**I'm not one to beg for reviews, but nice ones really help my confidence with writing (especially stories like this)… So if you happen to know other Amnesia kink fans, send this their way, please?**

**Okays. Onto chapter four.**


	4. Notice of Discontinuation

Koncha, mina…

I know, I know. A lot of you were looking forward to the forth chapter of this story, but two things are currently standing in my way.

1) My friend and I are planning on making a Let's Play series of Amnesia in honor of _A Machine for Pigs_. In order for me to play the games and be properly scared senseless, I have stopped most forms of contact with Amnesia.

And 2) I jump on to FanFiction the other day, only to stumble upon this:  
><em>June 4th 2012 - Notices:<br>Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002._

I was at a loss for words. And honestly, I still am. So, as of today until I finish my Let's Play and find an appropriate site to post this thing on…

I'm discontinuing _The Drink_.

I'm very sorry, everyone. I know you're probably just as sad about this as I am. (Makes me feel worse having to actually _discontinue_ rather than go on hiatus…) But I'd rather stay on FF's good side, instead of being banned. I'd cry.

While I won't be writing this (for FF) anymore, I'll still be writing it in my free time and still secretly be hanging around on the Amnesia Kink Meme. So if I happen to see a request for it to be reposted and continued there, I might consider it. I don't know, yet…

If you for whatever reason want to talk to me, don't be afraid to send me a private message. Or follow me on deviantART, or facebook, or you tube (details to all can be found on my profile).

I'm sorry for such wordiness. And again, I'm very sorry for having to discontinue such a wonderful story. (Along with the other two even more epic Amnesia-related fanfictions that I've been writing.) ((And trust me, if you thought _this_ was a good story, the other two put this to _shame_.))

Again. Very sorry. I hope you can forgive me.  
>リン<br>(6/17/12)


End file.
